Children's Theatre
by yourebittersweet
Summary: Set in an AU where Blaine and Kurt "never met", and are now in their twenties. Blaine is an oblivious,  but rather nice  rich boy, and Kurt works at a Children's Theatre. Half credit goes to my Kurt. Rated M for later chapters.


**_Author's Note: _**

**_As I said in the summary, these beginning chapters are technically more rated PG-13. Rated M for the much later chapters. This story is technically co-written by me and my 'Kurt'. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day.<em> Blaine thought as he turned the street corner, the Children's Theatre coming into view. _I'm going to talk to him today. _He paused right outside of it and took a deep breath. The theatre he stood in front of was the one he had visited so many times before. One day, his curiosity got the better of him, (anything with the word 'theatre' in the name tended to do that to him) and he entered the theatre. He was about to leave after seeing the inside, when by chance his ears came into range of the most angelic voice he'd ever heard. Drawn by said voice, he decided to walk a little further down the hallway. He turned to his left to see a giant window, and through it he saw a _beautiful _boy, who looked to be about his age, singing to a room of children. After that day, he came back at least twice a week to see this boy. It'd become almost an addiction. But today was different. Today he wasn't going to just look upon the boy, but he was going to talk to him.

"Sir?" A child's voice rang from behind. He turned around to see a little girl and her mother staring at him in curiosity.

"Oh, sorry!" He flushed, opening the door for the two. They smiled and walked inside. Blaine held the door open for an extra five seconds before deciding on entering. He approached the window and saw the boy with the perfect skin dancing around and singing with the children. He waited for the boy to finish giving the kids their lesson, watching as the boy's skin sparkled with sweat. When the lesson was over, and all the kids filed out of the room, Blaine's body took control of itself and entered the room. He leaned against the back of the door, and when they boy turned around and saw him, he lifted a brow.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" The boy asked, moving a bit closer to him. Blaine opened his mouth to answer the boy's question, but nothing came out. The voice of the boy still had him mesmerized. "Were you looking to sign someone up for a class?" The boy continued when Blaine didn't say anything. "We've got dance lessons, singing lessons, acting lessons…" He said, handing Blaine a flyer for the theatre. "I can answer any questions you might have." The boy smiled. Blaine decided it was high time his voice started working.

"Uh, no. I don't have anyone I'm signing up for a class. I actually came here to see the kids." Blaine blushed. "It sounds weird, I know, but I love children. When I see their smiling faces, I can't help but smile myself." _Oh boy._ He thought. _That was probably the lamest thing I've ever said. No, definitely the lamest. _When the boy took a long time to reply, Blaine shut his eyes and began to turn around. _This was a bad idea. _The boy finally spoke up.

"It doesn't sound that weird." He said plainly. Blaine turned his body back to the boy, about to say something more, but his mind was cut off by the boy speaking again. "Um… well, we're closing up for the night pretty soon so… I better get my stuff and get out of here." He said, walking towards his coat. Blaine froze. _Oh God, I did blow it. Stupid, stupid._ Just then, a heavy set man came down from upstairs.

"Hummel!" The boy turned his head to look at the man. _Hummel?_ _Must be his last name. _"I've got to get home or my wife will kill me for being late for our anniversary, mind cleaning up the place?" The boy frowned.

"Cleaning up?" He asked carefully.

"You know, carry the props back upstairs to the storage room, lock up." The man replied. Blaine saw the boy bite his lip.

"Well, I don't mind locking up but some of the props and set pieces we used today are kind of heavy and I'm not really sure I could carry them up the stairs all by myself and-" The boy started, but the man just smiled and tossed him the keys, cutting him off.

"Thanks, bye." The man said as he left the theatre. The boy let out a sigh, attempting to bring a prop bed up the stairs, but failing and letting out another sigh. He turned around and looked at Blaine, who was still standing there like a ditz.

"I hate to ask because I really don't want to bother you or put you to work or anything, but can you help me push this? If I don't move it, I'm going to end up sleeping on the stairs tonight." He laughed softly. Blaine smiled at the boys cute laugh before nodding.

"Of course." Blaine moved towards the bed. "I'll get this end." He said, lifting the edge up and assisting the boy in maneuvering up the stairs. It was awkwardly silent for a bit, filled with sighs, grunts, and shuffling of feet before Blaine spoke up again. "So, what's your name?" He asked quietly, continuing the carry the bed set up the stairs. The boy didn't answer right away, so he continued. "My name's Blaine. I just moved here recently." He rambled.

When they got the bed up the stairs, the boy collapsed with a sigh. Blaine looked at him, the way his shirt was sliding off his shoulder, the way his hair was all messy and wet with sweat. He could see the extreme rise and fall of the boys chest. He was _beautiful._ Absolutely _stunning. _"So… What's your name?" He asked again.

"Oh. Right, you asked that." The boy said with a small smile, his stomach growling a bit. "Kurt. I'm Kurt.


End file.
